Moving Forward
by inuluvskags1
Summary: Kagome has finished her adventures in the past, now she must set out on a new journey... as a meister. Vote for pairings! Rated T for some cursing.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm inuluvskags1, but feel free to call me kags. This is my first crossover to actually post, so please be easy on me, I want to improve to be able to write satisfying stories for readers and possibly longer chapters. I also want you to know that, even if the chapters are short now, they WILL get longer as the story progresses, so please be patient.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Eater, I only write this for the entertainment of others and myself.**

_Moving Forward_

_Prologue_

_Kagome's breath came in large pants, the final battle was taking too long and she was starting to get tired. She had already run out of arrows and she was now making them out of her own spiritual powers, something Kikyo herself had taught her before she passed on. Kagome looked around warily, taking in the physical state of the people fighting against Naraku; they did not look any better than her. Sesshoumaru was fighting in all his glory, but even she could tell he wanted the battle to end, if the red tint around his eyes was any indication. Sango and Miroku were finishing of the last of the hoard of demons that Naraku had sent their way, their injuries making it that much harder to keep on fighting. Inuyasha was hacking away at Naraku's tentacles, he was pushing all of his emotions aside for the sake of the evil half demon's defeat, but he was just as desperate and tired as the rest of them. Kagome herself sported a large gash on her side, courtesy of one of Naraku's detachments._

_Kagome knew she would have to purify the jewel for Naraku to be defeated, the jewel being only half absorbed into his body made the job much easier than it could've been; she looked for an opening for her arrow. _'There!' _screamed her mind and she notched an arrow made out of her reiki, pulling it back as far as the bow would let her, charged it with a large amount of her energy and released. The arrow soared through the air, purifying any demon will ill intent while managing to heal the rest of her friends, and pierced Naraku's chest, purifying the jewel as well as his body, causing an enraged scream to emanate from him. Soon enough, there were only ashes left where the vile creature had once stood... But the moment didn't last. A blinding beam of light shot towards Kagome before anyone could attempt to stop it, hitting her directly in the spot the shikon jewel once resided in, making her body start to glow with an ethereal light as a barrier surrounded her. Kagome head the alarmed calls of her friends, even Sesshoumaru's surprised cry of 'Kagome!' reached her ears before she slipped into unconsciousness._

_When she opened her eyes, Kagome found herself lying in a clearing surrounded by a forest of oaks and pines; she was not alone. Kagome looked up to see the translucent form of a woman she instantly recognized "L-Lady Midoriko!" she hastily bowed to the priestess. _Am I dead?_ she supposed she was, an ancient priestess was standing in front of her after all. She was brought out of her musings by a soft chuckle and a smooth voice "No my child, you are very much alive, but I have many things I need to tell you" Midoriko took the opportunity to sit beside the curious young priestess as she spoke "Kagome, you must understand that there are many trials that await you in your own time" the young girl sighed tiredly, but agreed anyway, there was always something else for her to do. "I am here to prepare you for them, I shall teach you all that I know, that which you have not covered in your previous training with the demon slayer and demon lord, as well as the monk and priestesses from your travels." Kagome would've groaned at the prospect of more training even though she knew it was for her own good and would only help her in the new quest she was sure to embark on, she nodded._

Might as well accept, there really is nothing I can do to prevent my next journey anyway. _The girl huffed at her thoughts and smiled at Midoriko, her eyes saying how grateful she really was._

_That had been the start of many months of rigorous training and preparing for the young futuristic priestess; at the end of it she had become ten times stronger, smarter and faster than she ever was before. At the end of it, Lady Midoriko presented her with a special gift or should she say, companion. _

_Kagome had been in the same clearing she woke up in before her training had started, since Midoriko said she had something to give her before she returned home. Soon enough, Midoriko made her way into the clearing with her arms encased around a small bundle that appeared to be... breathing? Kagome, being curious by nature, had walked up to her teacher and friend to peer at it, trying to figure out what exactly was inside it._

_ Midoriko laughed at her antics "Kagome, I would like you to meet Chiyoko, your weapon and companion." Hearing her name, the creature raised its head to reveal the most adorable purple eyes Kagome had ever seen. Chiyoko was, apparently, a nekomata like Kirara, but where Kirara had two tails and creamy yellow and black fur, Chiyoko's fur was a deep blue almost black and had three tails which instead of black stripes on them, they were an icy blue color like her ears and paws. All in all, Chiyoko was a beautiful cat demon and Kagome simply couldn't resist rubbing her ears._

_ "Lady Midoriko! She's so cute! Wait... Did you just say weapon? Oh how cool! What kind of weapon is she? Does she have elemental abilities like Kirara? Can she fly too?" before her former pupil could ask more questions Midoriko put a finger to her lips to shush her and then she grinned "It would seem as though your patience has not improved after all your training-" Kagome had the decency to look sheepish "-but I will answer anyway. Chiyoko here has five physical forms, her weapon form are those of a whip and sword, she has a larger form much like Kirara's and a humanoid form, her natural element is water and all of its variations including ice and yes she can fly" Midoriko smiled at the gleam in Kagome's eyes._

_ "Hello there Chiyoko! My name is Kagome Higurashi" Chiyoko gave an amused mew and leapt out of Midoriko's arms and into Kagome's, purring when she rubbed her ears._

_After the last meeting with her teacher, she woke up with Chiyoko in her arms, in her own time on the other side of the well and she realized... only a day had passed since she left for the final battle... Today was her seventeenth birthday._

_End of prologue_

_**Ok this is the start of a multi-chaptered story that I hope to update regularly for both your sake and mine. **_

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	2. The new journey

**New chapters are on their way! I'll try to update as fast as I can and remember to vote for the pairings you want, so far I've got 1 vote, the results will be at the end of the chapter, until then... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Moving Forward_

_Chapter one: The new journey_

_._

Kagome was vaguely aware that she had been in the well house for a few hours, but that wasn't forefront in her mind at the moment, she was too busy explaining to Chiyoko about her time period for anything else to matter anyways. She found that the cat demon was very curious, much like Kagome in that aspect, and that Chiyoko was just itching to show Kagome her weapon forms and the rest of them so that they could train together.

After a while of getting to know one another, Kagome and Chiyoko emerged from the well house with a concealment charm around both of them to evade possible conflicts and suspicion. To any other person, Kagome was wearing an average school uniform and holding a black kitten in her arms, when in reality, Kagome was dressed in a deep green sleeveless fighting kimono that had slits up to mid thigh to allow movement with black hakama and black Chinese shoes for comfort. Over the kimono, she wore a silver chest plate that was molded to her very... generous figure, with matching shoulder and knee plates, her bow and quiver full of arrows hung limply from her shoulders and Chiyoko snoozed lightly on her armor-covered arms in her cat form, three tails swishing happily from side to side.

Kagome dropped the concealment spell as soon as she was inside her home, surprising her family when her attire changed suddenly and the cat in her arms changed colors and grew two more tails. The look on their faces made her giggle which snapped them out of whatever they had been thinking; her mother spoke "Kagome! You're back so soon... Did something happen?" The sound of her mother's voice made her want to tell her everything, but she knew she should not press her story on her mother like that so she settled for half of it "We defeated Naraku..." her mother caught her drift "But...?" Kagome sighed "But there is still something I need to do apparently, though I want to finish school too..." Mrs. Higurashi's expression changed from worried to releaved then to nervous "About school, Kagome" her daughter snapped to attention "Well, you see... Your high school called yesterday and they said that due to all of your absences, they had to either expel you or transfer you; I asked them where they would transfer you and they told me you'd be transferred to a school in Death City which is in the state of Nevada in the United States of America" The reaction the news brought from Kagome was certainly not the one they had been expecting, she actually looked exited! What happened to the girl that would have freaked out at being "shipped away" as she would have put it?

Kagome squealed and hugged her mother "What'd you say to them? Did you say yes? Did you? Please tell me you did!" Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter knew something she did not, she wasn't sure what it was, but one look at her sparkly eyed daughter was all it took for a smile to form on her motherly face "Yes dear, I told them to send me the papers, since you had such good grades before your "sicknesses" hit, they even agreed on a scholarship for you-" another squeal was heard, making the rest of the Higurashi's laugh "-So you better start packing up honey, it's an awfully long trip to the States Kagome and you'll have to disguise your cute friend again if you plan on taking her with you" With that, Kagome and Chiyoko were ushered upstairs to pack whatever they wished to bring with them.

"I'm guessing this is the reason I was forced to learn two more languages? I mean I already knew English thanks to dad, but seriously, Italian too? And French just had to be the next one, I really don't know when I'm going to need those..." Kagome knew she was ranting, her cheeks puffed out in a childish pout when she heard laughter come from behind her "Chiyoko! Don't be mean, it was hard to learn them!" She turned around fully expecting to see a cat with three tails, instead she saw a twelve year old girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair with icy blue streaks in it, dressed in a purple sun dress sitting on her bed, tails and ears gone but her eyes, claws and fangs stayed the same... she was still laughing at her "I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but I'm interested to hear exactly what kind of training Lady Midoriko put you through, surely it wasn't just about combat and weapons?" what a curious kitty Chiyoko was, Kagome shook her head at the thought "First of all, don't call me Lady Kagome, it makes me sound like some stuck-up old woman or some kind of royalty, calling me Kagome will do. As for my training... It covered many things Midoriko thought necessary for me to know like my studies, she helped me excel in math! I never knew it could be so easy and she helped me on different subjects too, saying she didn't want me behind on anything and would prefer that I was advanced in everything she could teach me and with her being sent to me by the Kami themselves, there were a _lot_ of things I needed to learn. She taught me healing remedies, poisons and basic incantations for strong illusions and barriers, she even taught me how to make sutras!" Kagome grinned happily and sat on the bed next to Chiyoko, who looked at Kagome in a new light, in her eyes there was a look pure adoration _'I want to be like her when I'm older, I have to train to make her proud" _Chiyoko was brought out of her musings by a hand waving in front of her face which she followed curiously with her eyes, gaining a giggle from her friend beside her "You my friend, are the personification of cats all over the world" only when Kagome dropped her hand back to her side did Chiyoko snap out of her daze "Huh?" Kagome laughed and stood up to continue packing.

"Kagome~! The papers for your new school are here!" The youngest of the Higurashi siblings yelled, even he was eager to see what kind of school his sister would be going to. Kagome responded with a muffled "I'm coming Souta!"

Five minutes later, the small family assembled in the living room, waiting for Kagome to read what the papers had to say. She skimmed through it a few more times and cleared her throat to catch their attention "It says here that me and Chiyoko will be going to a school called DWMA in Death City, Nevada in the United States of America for the rest of my high school years with a scholarship and I'm apparently a transfer student, it also says someone else is free to accompany me..." Kagome scanned the page once more "Oh and I'll be living in an apartment near the school too" Her family looked surprised about her accommodations but said nothing of it.

"They even included the airplane ticket! My flight is in... An Hour? Chiyoko, c'mon! We have to get our suit cases to the airport! Damm I hope we don't miss our flight, can you please change into your whip form?... Good, this will make it easier to pass through security" Kagome placed a concealment spell around Chiyoko, who was attached to her waist in whip form, and herself as she hefted her suit cases into the taxi her mother called when she heard her frantic cry about the time. Kagome and Chiyoko left for the airport after saying goodbye to Kagome's family and they made it just in time to go through security and into their flight.

Once in the plane, Kagome placed a barrier around where Chiyoko and herself were sitting, so her companion could change into her cat form without trouble. Now the cat demon was curled up in her lap, purring contentedly when Kagome stroked her soft fur, then something strange happened- Kagome heard Chiyoko's voice inside her head "I must be out of my mind" she muttered to herself, but then she heard it again, this time it sounded amused _"Nope, you're completely sane, Kagome. This is just another one of my abilities, very useful if I do say so myself" _Kagome looked at the cat in her lap in a puzzled fashion "Can I talk to you in my mind then?" She heard Chiyoko's laugh in her head _"Yeah, you can. Now start doing it because people are going to stare" _Kagome huffed in her mind _"Fine, jeez"_ And so the rest of the plane ride was spent with Kagome and Chiyoko's mental conversations with each other, getting to know one another better than before.

Kagome stretched her sleeping leg and arm muscles when she left the airport with Chiyoko perched on her shoulder, being on a plane for a long amount of time was very tiring for an active girl like Kagome since she was used to be on the move and all. Chiyoko gave a tired yawn from her spot on Kagome's shoulder _"Will we get there soon, Kagome? I wanna run around for a bit" _Kagome resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's childish statement _"Don't worry kitten, we'll get there after we take another taxi" _Kagome had taken to calling Chiyoko "kitten" during their telepathic conversations, as a way of endearment of course, Kagome meant no form of disrespect for her friend.

_"Waaaa, Kagome! Not another taxi! They smell bad..." _If Chiyoko had been in her human form, Kagome was sure she would have wrinkled her nose _"Just bear with it for a little bit longer, ok? Please?" _Seeing her friend nod, Kagome called for a taxi that could take them to Death City, where her new school was.

"Chiyoko... Chiyoko, you're getting your kitty drool all over my armor!" Almost immediately, Chiyoko's eyes opened and she looked around, it looked like they had finally arrived at their apartment building so she stretched in a very catlike way and hoped off of Kagome's lap to observe her surroundings, waiting until Kagome finished paying the taxi driver to once again perch herself on her shoulder _"Chiyoko, could you please change into your human form? I kinda need help with the suitcases and the boxes..." _Chiyoko complied and turned into her human form in a small puff of smoke, causing Kagome to sneeze.

"Alright then, let's go! I want to see what it looks like from the inside!" Chiyoko was jumping up and down in her excitement. Kagome took her hand and led her inside, their suitcases and boxes in tow.

They settled in quite quickly and found the apartment very homy-looking with its dark golden colored walls and sleek wooden floors. The apartment had two bedrooms, but they chose to share one since it was big enough for the both of them; it had a decent-sized kitchenette ready to be stocked, a den with a couch, a love-seat and a coffee table, a bathroom complete with a bathtub that served as a shower because of the shower head it had and a small room they would turn into a study later on. All in all, it was a pretty cool apartment.

"Chiyoko! We need to talk to the school's principal about the enrollment!" Kagome had no idea of the surprise she was about to get when she saw just who exactly was the principal of her new school. Chiyoko had an idea of who it could be thanks to the talk she had with Midoriko before she met Kagome, she was a bit scared of meeting Death face-to-face, but she knew now that she could do it with Kagome by her side, she just wondered what her friend's reaction would be...

.

..

...

End of chapter one

...

..

.

* * *

**Here are the results for the pairings so far:**

**Kagome/Death The Kid: 1**

**Kagome/Soul Eater Evans: 0**

**Kagome/Black Star: 0**

**C'mon people! You need to vote if you want a pairing!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter shall be posted after at least three more reviews...**


	3. Soul Eater? What kind of name is that?

**I want to get this out of the way before the chapter starts so here goes:**

**Kagome/Death The Kid: 7**

**Kagome/Soul Eater Evans: 7**

**Kagome/Black Star: 0**

**Kagome/All of the above: 1**

**These are the votes for the pairings so far, remember you have about... Three more chapters left to vote for a pairing, not counting this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my own character, Chiyoko Ishikawa.**

_._

* * *

_Moving Forward_

_Chapter two:_ _Soul Eater? What kind of name is that?_

_._

Chiyoko and Kagome walked up to a large building that they could only describe as odd, but cool in a way "Whoever built this must be really into skulls... and gothic or punk stuff maybe" Kagome didn't know how true that statement was, Chiyoko did though and changed into her cat form to curl up in Kagome's arms "Huh? What's gotten into you? Sure, the aura around this place is eerie at worst and mysterious at best but surely that isn't what is bothering you" Kagome looked down at her companion curiously, watching Chiyoko fidget and swish her tails in a nervous fashion, she narrowed her ocean blue eyes in suspicion "You're not telling me something" Chiyoko stiffened at the demanding tone Kagome used, she wasn't being playful anymore.

_"Ok, it's just the headmaster, he's kind of you know uh... Death" _Chiyoko's voice echoed through the mental link she shared with Kagome, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at her for not warning her beforehand and keeping that bit of information a secret.

_"You mean he's dead?" _Kagome replied incredulously, gasping shortly after with a hand covering her mouth in utter horror. If she could, Chiyoko would've smacked herself but she was unable to do so because of her cat body _"No! I mean he's THE Death! You know, like the Grim Reaper or Shinigami" _Kagome made a small ah sound "You should have told me earlier! I would've dressed more formally or something" she tugged at her hakama.

_"I don't think you could look better in any other dress Kagome, you look really pretty" _Chiyoko let out a pleased meow when she saw her friend smile. Kagome walked to where she presumed she'd meet the school's headmaster, watching the ceiling warily. The "archway" she was passing under was conformed of blades she was sure were used once to decapitate people "No doubt about it. It's definitely Lord Death in charge of this place" just in case, Kagome made a barrier that extended about a foot all around her, it flashed blue for a moment before seemingly disappearing to the untrained eye. Chiyoko relaxed her tense form when she felt the soothing energy of Kagome encase them; needless to say she felt a whole lot safer.

Soon enough, they came upon a wide open area filled with fluffy white clouds and floating windows, with a large mirror on a slightly elevated piece of ground. A black figure was standing in front of the mirror, Kagome wondered if that was the headmaster and searched for his aura; if the person didn't have one, then it meant he really was Death. Kagome didn't find anything close to an aura on him, not even a soul from what she could see so she spoke up, gaining the dark figure's attention.

"Excuse me, are you Lord Death by any chance?" Kagome had a look of pure awe on her face, she almost couldn't believe she was standing in front of Lord Death himself! "Yes, that would be me and who are you young lady?" the powerful girl hastily bowed "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Kagome saw a thoughtful expression cross his... face and then recognition replaced it "Ah yes, you're the new meister from Japan, are you not? Tell me, do you have a weapon already?" his peculiar head was tilted to the side now.

Chiyoko leapt out of Kagome's arms and into the air, transforming into her whip form which Kagome caught with ease, releasing it so Chiyoko could transform into her humanoid form "I am Chiyoko, Kagome's weapon. It's nice to meet you Lord Death" like Kagome, Chiyoko bowed to him gracefully despite her fear of him, she saw no need to alert him of it anyway... Chiyoko didn't want to give him something for him to take advantage of, even if he already had a huge one since he is Lord Death and all.

Death studied the girls intently even if it wasn't evident because of his current form, and focused on the barrier that was shimmering around them. He hadn't seen such a powerful barrier in years, since people with the ability to make them didn't have the knowledge to do so; how was it that this girl seemed to do it naturally? He would have to tell Stein to keep his hands off of her or he might just dissect her because of her unique abilities and power.

His pondering was cut short when his new student, Kagome began to speak.

"Lord Death, will we be starting tomorrow? Is there some specific dress code we need to be aware of? I'll have to go shopping..." she muttered the last part to herself and she shifted her gaze to her companion "She'll be attending with me, right?" Death nodded his consent "Yes miss Higurashi, this is after all a death weapon _meister_ academy" he laughed good-naturedly at her embarrassed blush.

"So I take it you have already settled into one of the apartments nearby?" Chiyoko grinned, showing her shiny white fangs to the world, but Death wasn't fazed and he actually looked like he saw teeth like that everyday. "Mm-hm it's really cozy-lookin too" Chiyoko rocked herself on her heels beside Kagome, taking refuge in her comforting presence and aura "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short Lord Death, but we've got to get going if we want to get any shopping at all in today, so until tomorrow!" The girls bowed to the grim reaper and left the strange room and the barrier around them dispersed in a bout of colorful mist.

Death shook his head in amusement at the girls' hurried departure, he just knew the next day was going to be very interesting- he slumped tiredly in anticipation for the havoc a select few of his students would cause. He really needed to consider what he needed to do with them.

It really was too bad that aspirin didn't work for death gods because he was going to need them after tomorrow came...

* * *

.

Kagome walked up the steps to her new school quickly; she was almost running late and on her first day too! Lady Midoriko would be so disappointed in her if she was watching her now- Kagome sincerely hoped that was not the case. Kagome had decided to change her attire to something a whole lot more modern than her last outfit to avoid too much attention, though she'd still be getting it in a different way from the male students. Her green tank top molded her very well developed chest nicely and her dark brown cargo pants were fitted to her slim waist and wide hips before going into the baggy state most cargo pants were known for. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid over her right shoulder considering Chiyoko was on her left one and on her feet were a pair of brown running shoes.

Chiyoko held on to Kagome's shoulder for dear life as the priestess sped through the academy's entrance, oblivious to all the stares they were receiving from the rest of the students but that didn't matter to either of the girls since all one could think about was not being late and the other was too busy clinging to her shoulder for her own safety.

The raven haired girl turned a corner as fast as she could to avoid being late, missing the other teen that just happened to be walking down the same long hallway she was in with his arms behind his head in a laid back fashion and his eyes closed lazily. Kagome only took notice of him when she a short distance away but it was too late to avoid collision now "W-Watch out!" her voice made his eyes snap open and blue clashed with red for a moment before they tumbled harshly to the ground.

"Ow that hurt m- oh my gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was eh running..." She pushed herself up on her arms a bit and looked down at his face, unknowingly giving the boy a very good view of cleavage by doing so, and gasped when she saw a small trickle of blood come from his nose "Ah! You're bleeding!" he blushed a deep red color, very much resembling a tomato which made Kagome press her cool hand to his forehead "You're not sick, are you? I'm really sorry... Let me help you up" it was then Kagome took notice of their position, she was on top of him with her legs straddling his hips and her hands on either side of his head on the ground; a blush stained her face as she helped the boy up.

"Sorry again, I was in a hurry" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously "My name is Kagome Higurashi by the way, what's yours?" The teen gave her a smirk "The name's Soul Eater, nice to meet ya Kagome. So you're the new student everyone's been talking about? Cool, but there's this guy, his name's BlackStar that'll probably come to see you soon for getting all of the attention" Soul snickered at Kagome's confused face.

"Don't worry about him though. You said you were in a hurry?" Kagome blushed again "I am, I kinda need to get to class" Soul burst out laughing and laughed harder when he saw Kagome pout "Hey~! What's so funny?" she pouted, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while Soul calmed down "Well I hate to brake it to ya Kagome, but class is that way" he pointed his finger to the opposite direction Kagome had been going "Aw crap, you mean I almost run you over for nothing! Man what the heck is wrong with me..." Soul chuckled a bit but nonetheless patted the new girl's head "C'mon Kagome, I'll take you to class"

Soul opened the door to the slightly empty classroom, it turned out Kagome had her clock and watch wrong and arrived about half an hour early with Chiyoko, and tugged Kagome and her partner inside. Chiyoko had been on Kagome's shoulder when she was about to crash into Soul, but she had successfully jumped off and avoided collision, only to be picked up by Kagome a few moments later and introduced as her friend and weapon… Soul's face when he saw her was priceless! His incredulous eyes had shifted from her tails to her eyes while he asked _"What kind of cat is that?"_ Chiyoko giggled mentally, remembering all the explaining Kagome had to do before he could understand and after all of that he just said _"Cool…" _

Oh well, boys will be boys.

Maka, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty watched on with curiosity as Soul dragged a new student over to them that had a strange cat perched on her shoulder, while Tsubaki tried to convince Black Star to not charge at the girl for being the center of attention. As if feeling their stares, Kagome looked their way with the same curious glint in her eyes, probably wondering why she was being stared at so much, but they couldn't help but be awed by the bright blue color of her eyes that drew them in and Maka nearly gasped when she saw how large her soul was. _'It looks as if a piece is missing… but that's not possible, is it? If she was truly missing a part of her soul she would be in extreme pain… or dead' _

Leave it to Kagome to confuse and intrigue others at the same time without even trying.

…

..

.

End of chapter

.

..

…

* * *

**Finally! I have successfully finished chapter two! Please review and don't forget the voting for the pairing is still on.**


	4. Getting Acquainted

**Alright~ Let's get this started, shall we? It's been a while, sorry but hey after a huge writer's block, I've started writing the next chapter already! Isn't that great? *crickets chirp* Ok... Lets just go to the voting results...**

**Kagome/Death The Kid: 20 (wow)**

**Kagome/Soul Eater: 18 (he's catching up!)**

**Kagome/BlackStar: 0 (we still love you BlackStar just... probably not with Kagome)**

**Kagome/Everyone Above: 4 (I don't even know what to say about this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha or Soul Eater, the only character I own here is Chiyoko Ishikawa (which by the way means Child of a Thousand Generations and Ishikawa means Stone River) **

**.**

* * *

_Moving Forward _

_Chapter three: Getting Acquainted_

_. _

"Hey! Just who do you think you are!" Kagome went cross-eyed when a finger rudely poked her in the middle of the forehead. Leaning back a bit, the seventeen-year-old caught sight of the person pointing at her, a boy that was just a bit shorter than herself that had spiky aquamarine hair and green eyes that were narrowed angrily on her person. The teen took a small step back and gingerly pushed the accusing appendage away from her face, keeping he eyes trained on the clearly displeased boy.

"-coming in here and trying to outshine **me**, The Great Black Star! I-"

Kagome wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, silently dismissing what he was saying for a moment while she eyed his spiked hair curiously. _'I wonder how he gets it to stick up like that. _The priestess couldn't see any hair gel from her place in front of him, but one could never be sure...

"-am the most powerful assassin the world will ever see! The one who will surpass God himself!" Almond shaped eyes narrowed. This statement by the loud-mouthed teen certainly caught her attention and the boy, BlackStar as he introduced himself, gradually quieted down when he realized that the girl wasn't fazed by any of his accomplishments, nor was she intimidated by him if her scrutinizing stare meant anything. Unknown to Kagome, this silent behavior was really out of character for Black Star, but she would be finding out in due time.

Tsubaki ,who had been behind him all along trying to get him to calm down, was surprised by his abrupt silence. Looking at the the source of his quiet demeanor, Tsubaki could understand why he had suddenly stopped talking; if someone with such a piercing stare had been looking at her that way, she would've quieted too. She still found it strange though, her partner had had plenty of harsh looks in his lifetime, how was this one any different?

"Tell me, Black Star, what is it that you know about a god's powers? Do you know the entirety of what they are capable of?" All amusement gone, Kagome questioned the boy with upmost seriousness. The path of one who wished to surpass the Kami tended to stray as the greed and lust for power begins to worm its way through the forefront of the person's mind. Naraku had been a perfect example in the end, though his desires had been quite simple in the very beginning.

"A god can do anything he wants! He can defeat anyone he wishes to, fight powerful opponents whenever he feels like it!"

_'I knew his silence wouldn't last long' _Tsubaki breathed in silently through her nose.

Kagome shook her head at the boy's naïveté, wondering who had been the one to put those thoughts in his head. "It's much more than that, maybe even more than all of us can understand. It's true that a god's power is possibly unlimited, but there's a great deal of responsibility involved when you have the ability to both destroy and create." She gave the boy a deadpan stare after his yawn reached her ears then sighed.

The black haired teen grumbled mentally _"Kids nowadays, jeez." _

Chiyoko giggled in her head. _"You make yourself sound like some old lady, Kagome." _The girl in question smiled a bit before turning towards the seats. The room resembled more a lecture hall than it did an actual classroom but the two new students didn't mind, it just meant that they'd be able to pay full attention to whatever it was that the teacher said.

A soft tap on her unoccupied shoulder made her turn back around. The one who'd tapped her stood smiling sheepishly in front of BlackStar, her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail to keep it from her face, but a few stray locks framed her face as another rested in the middle of her forehead. Se was tall, a good few inches taller than Kagome and just as curved, if not more.

"I'm sorry about him, he's not really all that bad... He just likes getting attention is all. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I'm BlackStar's weapon."

Kagome returned the smile full-heartedly and shook the teen's offered hand "I'm Kagome Higurashi, this little ketten is Chiyoko Ishikawa, my weapon. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tsubaki stared amazed at the three tailed cat and giggled at how cute it was when it jumped onto her shoulder.

Already in her seat, Maka watched with avid interest while the lean teenager communicated with the three-tailed cat on Tsubaki's shoulder with only her eyes and the deep blue colored cat leap off of the her shoulders after gaining a nod from her. The cat jumped from desk to desk until it finally came upon Maka's row, landing directly on top of the blond girl's desk.

Startled, she leaned back in her seat as the cat's purple eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul before bouncing onto her lap with her tails flicking playfully behind her. Liz and Patty gathered next to her, cooing over how cute the cat was and aw-ing when the cat tilted its head to the side and let out a small mew.

Giving in to the urge, Maka let her fingers pet the cat tentatively behind one of its icy blue ears. The meister smiled when she felt the cat let out a rumbling purr.

_'Nya~ I love being a cat.'_ Chiyoko thought, rubbing her head against the hand of one of the three girls that were petting her.

"Silly kitten, weren't you supposed to be looking for a seat?" The cat demon froze and turned to look sheepishly at the teen that stood with Soul at the beginning of the row.

_"Um... Here's good!" _Chiyoko's tails swished nervously around her. Again, Maka wondered about how easily the teen spoke with the oddly colored cat, it looked like they understood each other perfectly. Kagome walked with Soul to where Chiyoko was sitting, now next to Maka instead of in her lap. When they reached them, Kagome decided to forgo the traditional bow and instead held out her hand for Maka to shake.

The girls shook hands amiably, introducing themselves with smiles on their faces. Kagome did the same with Liz and Patty, quickly identifying them as sisters before they even told her. They'd all looked at her, somewhat curious in how she knew; sure, the Thompson sisters had their family resemblance but surely, they didn't look so alike that a stranger could tell that they were related at first glance?

"Ah well, your auras feel similar to one another so I just figured you two were related in some way, Chiyoko can tell by scent though, so she told me that you were sisters."

Patty's mouth was in a small o shape as she nodded, her hands clapping once in front of her in childlike amazement. Liz hummed and nodded as well, though she was puzzled on the inside. _What does she mean by __aura__?_

Death The Kid took the moment of silence in the group as his turn to introduce himself to the pretty Asian girl. He had walked over once he heard that she could sense auras. He had been observing her closely ever since she walked into the classroom, his father had told him the day before that they'd be getting a _trained __miko_ as a classmate from then on and so Kid was left anxious to learn of her and her partner's abilities.

When Kid took a look at the girl's soul, he was left befuddled after seeing a chunk of it missing, like something had taken a large bite out of it. He wondered how she was still living, since it was no doubt a straining experience to be without a -rather large- part of one's soul.

_'I'll ask about it at a later time.'_ The young reaper thought before he cleared his throat, catching the blue eyed girl's attention almost instantly. "It's nice to finally meet you, miko-sama. I am Death The Kid, son of Lord Death." Kagome's eyes widened almost comically and she hastily bowed in respect for the Shinigami in front of her. _'I didn't know Lord Death had a son!' _A pop and a puff of purple smoke wafted through the air, hiding Kagome and Chiyoko's forms from view momentarily.

The smoke cleared, allowing the group of weapons and meisters to see the twelve-year-old girl now bowing next to Kagome.

**"It's a pleasure to meet you!" **The girls chorused as they stood up straight again. The blue haired girl beside Kagome smiled in a nervous way at the surprised teens around her "H-Hello, my name's Chiyoko Ishikawa. I-It's very nice to meet all of you." The cat demon relaxed her stiff posture after her partner's aura washed over her, encasing her petit body in a reassuring embrace.

The introductions were suddenly interrupted by a shrill ring of the bell, meaning that class was starting and that their teacher would be arriving soon enough. As if on cue, the sound of wheels rolling on the tiled floors reached the assembled group's ears and it wasn't long before their professor came sliding through the doorway on his desk chair, tripping and falling onto his back in the process.

Doctor Franken Stein was a notorious man in the DWMA, being one of the most powerful meisters to ever graduate from the academy. He also had a rather interesting appearance, in Kagome's opinion, if one were to take the giant screw imbedded in his head and the stitches on his clothes and body into account. His hair was a light grey color, contrasting with his bright yellow-green eyes.

He took out his clipboard while he righted himself and his chair, acting like he hadn't just fallen in what had looked to be a painful way. The bespectacled man allowed his eyes to scan the room while he checked off the students on his attendance sheet. He never really checked attendance like other teachers did, instead he merely committed each students' face and name to memory, allowing him to waste little to no time in making sure they were present. But that day, there were two names that he did not recognize at all.

The man easily found both of the new classmates that the class had, spotting them next to his "favorite" bunch of students. Stein observed the girls' souls with interest, also noticing the strange aura the younger of the two held while he did so. _'Looks like things will be getting lively around here.' _ He caught the older teen's stare with a raised brow, making the girl blink and mutter something to to her partner before walking down the steps to his desk in the front center of the room.

"Higurashi Kagome-" the black haired youth nodded at him "-and Ishikawa Chiyoko." That left the one with cat-like purple eyes to stare questioningly at him. Stein paid no mind and simply checked them off on his list before he looked back to them, "Welcome to the academy. I'm your teacher, Doctor Franken Stein." The lean man analyzed their souls briefly and then continued, "I assume you two are already partners, correct?" It was not a necessary question, he already knew that they were already paired up. Despite this, both of the new students nodded though the younger one, Chiyoko, seemed a bit apprehensive by the way she kept looking from him to her meister.

Realizing that her weapon wasn't going to be speaking any time soon, Kagome offered her teacher a small smile "Thank you, professor. We look forward to your lessons." The priestess spoke evenly, taking care to not set Chiyoko off with the slightest waver of her voice. _'The cat girl is sensitive to her partner's wavelengths' _Stein mussed, _'But her meister is keeping herself in check, I can't sense a single negative emotion coming off of her...' _

Stein's glasses gleamed eerily _'Impressive.' _He thought and then ushered the girls to take their seats, for the class had begun.

_"I'll be looking forward to seeing them fight."_

* * *

"Aw Chiyoko, he wasn't that scary and you know it!" The small cat demon pouted in Kagome's arms, clearly displeased that she didn't share her opinion on their creepy teacher. _"Yes he was! Didn't you see his face? And clothes? __**And**__ the huge screw jabbed in his head?!" _

Kagome sighed "Yes, I did see them; I'm not blind you know." They walked over to the bulletin board placed in the middle of a wide, crowded hallway. Stein had told them to take a look and see if there were any missions that interested them on it after he explained the purpose of the school. He was surprised that Death hadn't explained it the day they met him, but he shrugged it off knowing the god could be a bit eccentric -like him- at times.

Apparently, Kagome and Chiyoko had to collect ninety nine _evil_ **human** souls and one witch soul. For what, you may ask? Oh, just so Chiyoko could become a death scythe, no biggie. _'Right, not a big deal at all.' _Shaking off her sarcastic thoughts, Kagome stared up at the mission bulletin with her eyes skimming over the large board trying to find something suitable for a new student like her.

Chiyoko was looking for a mission too, her quick eyes easily found one in record time. She jumped and transformed into her human from next to Kagome, ignoring the looks from the students around them, and pointed to the one on the bottom left corner of the board. "Let's do this one!" A clawed finger tapped impatiently on the wooden card hanging from the bulletin, waiting for the teen to finish reading the requirements of the mission.

Once she finished, Kagome nodded her approval and walked over to the receptionist with the mission card in hand. A few minutes later, she returned with both the mission card and a thin folder. The folder in her grasp contained a detailed explanation on their targets, background check and current whereabouts. Kagome grinned and motioned for Chiyoko to follow while she headed back to the apartment complex they lived in.

"Any reason in particular you chose this mission?" Frowning, Chiyoko answered "I don't like rats, that's all."

They walked through the halls in silence after that, unaware of the gossiping teens they had left behind them.

Chiyoko sat cross legged on the couch of her living room, a plate of steamed salmon placed atop her legs while she read the files inside the folder Kagome received earlier at school. The girls had finished furnishing their apartment the day before, for the most part anyway. They'd traded the queen-sized bed in one of the rooms for a smaller one, since the other bedroom had a twin-sized bed placed there. However, they weren't sure what they were going to do with the extra room yet, but Chiyoko wasn't dwelling on that at the moment.

Chopsticks gingerly picked up a piece of salmon, placing it inside of a hungry neko's mouth. Light blue cat ears suddenly replaced the human-like ones that Chiyoko possessed, the furry appendages twitched and swiveled this way and that in response to the sounds of Kagome's work in the kitchen. The miko plopped down on the couch next to her a moment later with a plate of her own in her hands, this one filled with freshly prepared albacore sushi and a small tray of soy sauce on the side.

"It says here that they'll be gathering tomorrow at nine o'clock in one of Las Vegas' most prosperous hotels." Chiyoko stated after she swallowed her food. She flicked another piece into her mouth, this time using her claws instead of the chopsticks lying on the plate; she waited for Kagome to respond as she chewed.

"There are approximately fifty to sixty members that will be making an appearance there, all of them are kishin eggs... Meaning that they've each consumed a considerable amount of human souls. The _nezumi _gang has made a name for itself in these past months, probably since they started devouring the souls of innocent humans." A disgusted look formed on Kagome's face and Chiyoko sneered, "Damn rats." She muttered, her claws lengthening due to her agitation.

Shaking her head, Kagome munched on her food and held her plate out of Chiyoko's reach when she tried to snatch a piece of it. She flicked the girl lightly on the nose and wagged her finger playfully "Bad kitty, do you want to get fat?" Chiyoko crossed her arms and pouted "_Yōkai_ can't get fat!" The seventeen-year-old shrugged but guarded her dish nonetheless. "Pleaaaaaaase?"she rolled her eyes when Chiyoko's whines filled her ears and silenced her by stuffing the last bite into her mouth.

Kagome giggled and ran to the hall "Don't come crying to me when the scale breaks under your feet!" The cushion aimed at her head was promptly dodged.

* * *

"Father, I would like to speak with you."

Death The Kid stood in front of his father in the Death Room, where Lord Death usually resided. The deity in question cocked his head to the side "What did you need kiddo?" Kid huffed through his nose but decided to address the subject that had been on his mind directly "How is it possible to live with an incomplete soul?"

The empty holes on Death's mask crinkled, indicating that the god was smiling "It's not or rather, it shouldn't be possible. The soul must be tremendously strong to bear with the pain missing a part of it, and the person also has to have an incredibly strong will to continue living accompanied by the agony of their tattered soul."

Kid's golden eyes blinked "It's... painful?" Death bobbed his head "Mm-Hm, like having a part of you amputated without any morphine." His son cringed at the analogy, though it was the one best suited for that situation, he'd known few people with an incomplete soul and one was a student at the academy.

"I assume that you've already met Kagome then?" Kid nodded and then narrowed his eyes, "Yes... But Father, isn't she supposed to have been placed in the grade below mine? She is a new meister after all and her weapon is quite young to say the least."

"Had it been anybody else, you would've been right but Chiyoko and Kagome are a special case, I wouldn't have given them a scholarship if they weren't. I had someone keeping an eye on Kagome for quite some time, she is a powerful young lady with plenty of potential just like you and your friends though she discovered her powers in a more different way than others have."

The young reaper's brow rose at this last statement "What sort of "different way" are we talking about?" The Death god held up his large white index finger in front of where his mouth would be "It's not something I can say, you'll have to get her to tell you if you want to know." Resisting the urge to pout, because reapers **did not** pout, Kid scoffed and turned to the door "That's all I wanted to discuss, thank you father."

The door clicked shut before Death could even respond. "Kids these days..." The Shinigami shook his head with a sigh, unknowingly repeating the phrase Kagome used earlier that day.

"And I didn't even get the chance to tell him that we'll be seeing her in action tomorrow... Oh well, he'll find out eventually."

He always did, after all.

* * *

**What's this? I finished writing the next chapter? Oh my glob. And it's ****longer!**

**I actually cried when I saw all the reviews, I feel so guilty now, I'm sorry! **

**You still have two more chapters left to vote!**

**Thank you all that reviewed, favorited and followed this story and/or me, it means a lot and I'll be sure to get to finishing the next chapter.**


End file.
